Alphablocks
Alphablocks is a British CGI-animated children's educational television programme that tries to teach children how to spell with the use of animated blocks representing each letter. It is animated by Blue-Zoo and produced by Alphablocks Ltd. Once the Alphablocks discover that whenever they make a word it comes to life, many new adventures in Alphaland can be created. This is meant to help preschool children with learning the alphabet, spelling, reading and writing. Character Aired episodes Season 1 (2006) #Alphablocks (Pilot) (January 5, 2006) #Bee (January 6, 2006) #Top (January 7, 2006) #Why (January 8, 2006) #Key (January 9, 2006) #Glow (January 10, 2006) #Sing (January 11, 2006) #Band (January 12, 2006) #Party (January 13, 2006) #Cha Cha Cha (January 14, 2006) #Race (January 15, 2006) #Moon (January 16, 2006) #Alphalympics (January 17, 2006) #Sail (January 18, 2006) #UFO (January 19, 2006) #Fox (January 20, 2006) #Surprise (January 21, 2006) #Bus (January 22, 2006) #Space (January 23, 2006) #Hide (January 24, 2006) #Quiet (January 25, 2006) #Map (January 26, 2006) #Jaybird (January 27, 2006) #Note (January 28, 2006) #Zzzzz (January 29, 2006) #Magie (Magie E's song) (January 30, 2006) Season 2 (2008) #Taps (January 31, 2008) #In (February 1, 2008) #Man (February 2, 2008) #Din (February 3, 2008) #Dog (February 5, 2008) #Cat (February 5, 2008) #Pen (February 5, 2008) #Up (February 6, 2008) #Red (February 6, 2008) #Hen (February 6, 2008) #Bop (February 6, 2008) #Fred (February 6, 2008) #Hill (February 6, 2008) #Van (February 7, 2008) #Zap (February 7, 2008) #Dot (February 7, 2006) #Lips (February 7, 2008) #Web (February 7, 2008) #Box (February 8, 2008) #Quick (February 9, 2008) #Kick (February 13, 2008) #Wig (February 15, 2008) #Rainbow (February 25, 2008) #On (February 26, 2008) #ABC (February 28, 2008) #The Cat on The Mat (March 4, 2008) Season 3 (2008-2010) #Wish (March 5, 2008) #Snowman (March 6, 2008) #Win (March 7, 2008) #Hat (March 8, 2008) #Little Red N (March 9, 2008) #Dots (March 13, 2008) #Frog on a Dog (March 13, 2008) #Best (March 14, 2008) #Fit (March 14, 2008) #Odd (March 31, 2008) #Champ (April 1, 2008) #Song (April 3, 2008) #Thing (April 5, 2008) #Train (April 7, 2008) #Beep (April 9, 2010) #Tightrope (August 4, 2010) #Toad (August 5, 2010) #Book (August 7, 2010) #Hey! (August 8, 2010) #Card (September 5, 2010) #The End (September 7, 2010) #How Now, Brown Cow? (September 8, 2010) #Fair (September 9, 2010) #Ants (September 10, 2010) #Ink (September 11, 2010) #Crash! (September 12, 2010) Season 4 (2010) #Four (October 15, 2010) #Clap (October 17, 2010) #Prank (October 18, 2010) #Plusman (October 19, 2010) #Alphabet (October 20, 2010) #Name (October 21, 2010) #Sleep (October 25, 2010) #Mine (November 4, 2010) #Home (November 6, 2010) #Blue (November 8, 2010) #Outlaw (November 10, 2010) #Birthday Girl (November 28, 2010) #Cowboy (November 29, 2010) Numberblocks In January 2017, Numberblocks debuted on CBeebies. This new show takes on a similar approach to Alphablocks, though with numbers instead of the letters of the alphabet. Like Alphablocks, It is also animated by Blue-Zoo. Category:Television series Category:2006 television series debuts Category:2010 television series endings Category:2000s television series Category:2010s television series